


刘昊然先生亲启

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 21岁生日快乐，刘源。





	刘昊然先生亲启

昊然：

 

展信佳。（本来不想用这么俗气的开头，想了想还是写上吧）

 

写这封信是一时兴起，其实也不是有什么非说不可的话，权当是我自娱自乐。再说也不会真的让你看见，即使哪天——要么就我二十岁的时候吧，也有兴致出一本回忆录——这封信也绝对是世界上最后一篇我会考虑的稿子。（没错，我还记恨着你在见风里对我只字没提的事呢，哈哈）

今天你二十一岁了，我总觉得，迈入二字开头的年龄，好像就宣告着少年时代彻底结束了。想来距离我们第一次见面也有三年多了，我已经快要跨过当时我们相遇的时候你的年龄，你早就没法再用成年人的身份碾压我了，但其实我们也不再提起这种事情很久了。

我其实一直都觉得，长大，成年，这些其实都是一个循序渐进的过程，比起这些来，十八岁不过只是一个符号，一个地标性的路牌，不过只是跨过去以后就可以合法地喝酒，合法地学车，可以考驾照，可以自己住酒店，可以光明正大地谈恋爱——当然了，最后这条适用的范围不包括你我。谁也不会在度过十八岁生日的零点以后就一夜长大，就像也不会真的有人在十八岁之后就停止成长。

后者最好的例子就是你，这三年来我们联系很少，见面不多，但我依然时常能看见你——我指的不是那种真实的“看见”。你好像是在以我肉眼可见的速度成长，一天更比一天游刃有余，一天更比一天活得敞亮开阔，一天更比一天地向着离我更远的地方走去。

 

【写到这里他停了停，转了转手里的笔返回去划掉了最后一句。】

 

这些年来我在这个圈子里其实没有什么太要好的朋友，算得上同龄朋友的就更少，想了又想好像也就只有你。我当时遇上的第一个朋友就是你，没想到也成了唯一一个。

对这件事情，我到现在也不确定到底该无奈还是该庆幸。

无奈的地方确实有很多，其中之一是我们从来不只是朋友。认识你那时候我其实也没想到，后来我们会这样被媒体和路人翻来覆去地拿来比来比去，粉丝因为这个撕得昏天黑地，打开天窗说亮话的话，彼此团队互相使绊子使得其实也不少。这么多年来你当然是我的朋友，我的兄长，但也是我的竞争对手，我的，他们那个词怎么说的来着，对家？哈哈。现在我对于这件事，看开以后反而有点窃喜了，这些年过去我知道我们都不是彼此朋友里最特别那一个（哪怕我们曾经想要假装对方是），至少这种捆绑和比较，这种明里暗里的较劲，把我们变成对于对方来说意义特殊的人，至于是哪种意义，现在的我已经可以不再计较。

 

过去这一年我过得其实不算太平，有好有坏的那种。其中有几个时间点——当然现在已经过去了，我走了出来并且决定不再为无法改变的事情付出过多伤感——当时我感到强烈的灰心和强烈的丧气，人在那种情况下，很难不对自己觉得怀疑。过去几年里我被成倍增长的期待和关注所环绕，但也是这两年里，那其中多出了质疑和否定的声音。这对你我的职业来说其实是件好事，但有一些时刻我也忍不住会想，万一我是真的做不到呢，万一那个所谓的，金光灿烂前程似锦的未来，我是真的走不到呢？

那些时刻里我也会想到你。我因此感到加倍的恐慌——万一以后和你并列的名字，那个总是一起被提起的名字，不再是我了呢？而原来这些年，不知不觉里我已经退而求其次地默认了，可以和你兵分两路，但求一个顶点相逢，原来这些年，我怀疑过自己，但从来没有怀疑过你。

我说“退而求其次”的时候，也就默认了那些我对你确实抱有过的，隐秘的期待。（既然我永远不打算把这封信公之于世也不会让你看到）写到这里的时候我想起来一件事情，最近我对你的回忆好像都是由这些小事组成的——还是两年前的时候，你刚上大学不久，我还是个高中生。我们在上海遇到，约了一次饭，席间你电话响了很多次，你一直摁掉，对方持续地打，最后你还是接了，你一边接通手机一边起身出门的时候，我听见电话那头传来的声音是一个喑哑地带点哭腔的女声，她叫你刘源。

那个女生在你的生命里大概也不算什么一等一的重要角色，但在那一瞬间里，我还是很羡慕她。那些被摁掉的电话和那一声刘源，也因此一起成为我那些无法宣之于口的期待的一部分——我也想要那样叫你，不是昊然，刘昊然，昊然哥，是刘源，让我觉得我参与的是你最真实的那一部分生命，哪怕这根本不是一个称呼的改变可以说了算的。我也想要一次一次地给你打电话，说你去哪了，你为什么躲着我，为什么不理我，为什么不跟我说话了，我们好久都没有说话了，哪怕被挂断，被拒绝，被不屑，被不耐烦，都能浑然不觉或是浑不在意，我也想要像她这样正大光明。

今年六月我去了富士山，去之前不知道那座举世闻名的火山在一年里只有天气特别晴朗的日子才能看见。我拍了一张富士山的照片发给你——一张让人摸不着头脑的照片，画面里一坨白乎乎的雾，影影绰绰露出一些远方山头的树。我点击发送的时候还是消耗了一些勇气和决心，后来下山时才看见那张照片后一个小小的红色感叹号，意思是网络信号差，信息未送达。于是这张莫名其妙的照片就和这封莫名其妙的信一起，成为了你永远也不会再知道的事情。

 

懂得了怎么承受失去，也未必就能够拥有。

 

承认我这些隐秘的期待的同时，我也可以承认我对你有一些艳羡（从某个层面上来说承认这些其实反而容易得多）。我羡慕你一路走来，不说顺风顺水——我知道所有的顺利和幸运不过都是表面看来，但我羡慕你付出的努力都能够得到对等的回报。我羡慕你姿态漂亮，通透又潇洒。我羡慕你可以说出“那是我从没有过的，也很少在其他人身上感受到的深情”，你不知道这是件多幸运的事。

又或者你其实是知道的。

我其实也有一些记恨——我能怎么办呢，我毕竟不是圣人。但我的记恨不是为了那些其他很多人猜测过的原因。我记恨你没有回复我掐着零点发的生日祝福，记恨今年五月十二日你始终沉默的微信对话框和七月十五日我打给你却没有被接起的电话；记恨你后来去东京时在朋友圈发出的九宫格富士山，每一张都清晰秀丽得能够登上日本的旅游宣传画报；记恨你在生日祝福里说十六岁时候的吴磊还无忧无虑，记恨最开始你说要做朋友又记恨你说现在就是朋友，记恨你还能够说出“那是我从没有过的，也很少在其他人身上感受到的深情”。

 

但我也有庆幸的事情。无论如何，不管怎样，虽然即使（这样的形容词我能再写上十个八个）我还是很高兴认识你。我到现在仍然记得2015年快本的后台（就是你后来提过很多回的那一次），我们第一次见面，我从我的化妆间过去跟你打招呼，你说吴磊是吧，我可喜欢你的戏了。那时候旋风少女正在热播，我也就顺理成章把这句话当成一句同行间普通的恭维和客套，笑了笑随口问哪一部啊。

 

你挠着头笑的样子和你当时给我的那个回答一样憨态可掬，你说，家有外星人。

 

就是这个无厘头的开始，让后来我记忆里的我们，怎么也没办法算得上太糟糕。哪怕时间过去很久，你已经不是那个挠着头笑得一脸憨厚的少年，而我在很多很多年以前就已经不再是唐不苦。

我后来在微博上看到她们说你气质里自带阴鸷，用的是称赞的口吻。你戴眼镜的杂志硬照下面总有人叫着请你去演败类和变态（我猜同样是褒义的那种）——可是，谁会把2015年的刘昊然和这些词联系在一起啊？

你别误会，我没有说过去的你更好的意思。能从人群中走出来，被更多的人看到，被更多的人喜欢，被更多的人关注，能做自己喜欢的事情并且做得越来越好，我真的替你高兴。

 

这一路上飞机飞得并不算平稳，我字本来就写的丑，这下估计再过一段时间，就连我自己也搞不清楚刚刚到底写了些什么了。这些年来对飞行的熟悉已经让我可以在机身剧烈颠簸的时候面不改色地拉上卫衣的帽子听歌或者睡觉。有一次去国外休假，去程的航班几乎到了要在海面迫降的地步，空乘甚至已经开始在机舱里派发写遗书的纸，那时候吴悦坐在我旁边紧紧抓着我的胳膊，脸色白得像纸。我现在只记得她的指甲掐得我很疼，还有我那时候出乎意料的淡定和平静。大概是对这个环境的熟悉，让我觉得，无论如何我不会死在这里。

就像我爱你这件事，我对它太熟悉了，所以知道，无论怎样，我不会死在这上头的。

我在开头说，给你写这封信，是我一时兴起——但想到既然我此前已经那样坦诚，就没必要在这种微不足道的细节上撒谎。（何况你又不会看到）其实是我在候机的时候无聊地翻了翻微博，看到那时候转发过的一条，是你的照片，画面里好像也是你某一年生日，你穿着余淮的校服（不巧，就是那个拥有你没有过的深情的角色），脸上手上都沾了奶油，看着镜头笑得很灿烂也很憨厚。

那样子看起来和三年前你在我面前挠着头说我很喜欢你的戏的时候，竟然有些微妙又荒唐的相似。

 

生日快乐，刘源。

我很想念你。

 

吴磊

2018.10.10

 

【你快马加鞭吧，不要回头。】


End file.
